Nightmares
by MobBob
Summary: One-Shot: Gwen starts to comfort Morgana when she is having nightmares.


It was the middle of the night when Gwen was awoken by a kick from Morgana. This was nothing new. For the last few nights Gwen had been constantly awaken by Morgana, or more accurately, Morgana's nightmares. "Morgana! Morgana!" Morgana wouldn't wake and responded by kicking Gwen even harder. Gwen smacked Morgana across the face. "Wake up!"

Morgana was jolted awake. "Gwen, what's wrong?"

"You were having a nightmare again," said Gwen.

Morgana began massaging her face. "My face hurts."

"You banged it against the bedpost," said Gwen. "What were you dreaming about?"

"I saw M...um...I don't remember," said Morgana. This had been the same answer Morgana had given Gwen every night when she had asked. Gwen was concerned that there was something more to these dreams, but Morgana was always evasive.

"It must have been worse than the other nights," said Gwen. "You were kicking me."

"I'm so sorry." Morgana went to hug Gwen. "Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine," said Gwen.

"Where does it hurt?" said Morgana.

"It's fine." Gwen brushed Morgana off. "So you don't remember why you were kicking me?"

"No," said Morgana. "I was dreaming. I had no idea that I was kicking you."

"Were you kicking someone, or something, in your dream?" said Gwen.

"I already told you," said Morgana. "I don't remember."

"I'm sorry. It's just my dad always said that it's best to talk about your nightmares, but I suppose it doesn't work for everyone." Gwen stroked Morgana's hair. "Just try to go back to sleep."

"I will. Good night." Morgana laid her head on her pillow and closed her eyes. After a few minutes she rolled over and her breathing slowed down, but Gwen could tell she wasn't asleep.

"Morgana?" said Gwen. "Are you asleep?"

"Yes," said Morgana.

Gwen playfully slapped Morgana's shoulder. "If you're having trouble going back to bed, just ask me. I'll put you to sleep."

"Are you sure?" said Morgana.

"Yes," said Gwen. "Remember last night? You slept like a baby after I was done with you."

"That's true." Morgana bit her lip. "But...but I'm not sure we should have done that."

"Fine," said Gwen. "I'm sure you can go back to sleep all by yourself."

Gwen laid back and closed her eyes. Almost instantly Morgana woke her up. "Alright, help me go to sleep."

"I thought you'd never ask," said Gwen.

Morgana pulled back her nightgown, exposing her naked legs. Gwen smiled and threw off her own nightgown. She put her hand on Morgana's thigh and started to nibble on Morgana's ear. Morgana moaned. She liked it when Gwen did that. Her kisses made their way down to Morgana's neck. Meanwhile, Gwen's hand went up Morgana's thigh, feeling the goose bumps form as she went by. Gwen eventually found herself between Morgana's legs. She hesitated for a moment. Morgana gave Gwen an impatient look and she slid two fingers inside Morgana.

Morgana howled with pleasure as Gwen moved in and out of her. Gwen had to put a hand over her mouth just to stop the guards from hearing. When Morgana had calmed down a bit, Gwen took her thumb and began playing with her clit. As she did this, Morgana sank back down to bed. Her legs wrapped themselves around Gwen. "Faster! Go faster! Oh god!"

Gwen had to chuckle at the look on her face. She looked like a jester who was making funny faces for children. Admittedly this face looked more restrained than the ones she made last night. Gwen complied with Morgana's request. "Is this more to your liking?"

"Yes!" Morgana jumped up. "What would I ever do without you?"

"You do realize you don't need me to do this?" said Gwen. "You can do it yourself."

"Yes, I've tried it by myself." Morgana smiled. "I prefer this."

"I'm glad to hear that." Gwen kissed Morgana on the lips. "Just ask me anytime you're having those nightmares."

Morgana's smile disappear from her face. "Yes, I'll do that."

"I mean, last night you didn't have anymore nightmares," said Gwen. "Did you?"

"No, I didn't," said Morgana.

Gwen continued playing with Morgana's clit. "What were you dreaming about anyways?"

"I already told you," said Morgana. "I don't remember."

"You told me you didn't remember tonight's dream," said Gwen. "Do you remember last night's dream."

"No," said Morgana. "I don't remember any of my dreams, and even if I did, they would have faded from my memory by now."

"I suppose." Gwen moved her fingers in and out of Morgana faster, supposing that this would make her more inclined to talk. "I figured that since you had an entire day to think about it, you might have started to remember some details."

"I don't like to think about my dreams." Morgana was clearly frustrated with this line of questioning.

Gwen decided to stop asking. "I suppose that's reasonable."

"Look, it's nothing," said Morgana. "I'm just having some bad dreams. It's not like they...dear god!"

Morgana came. Again, Gwen had to put her hand over Morgana's mouth to stop the guards from hearing. "So, how was that?" said Gwen once Morgana had calmed down.

"It was spectacular," said Morgana. "Can you do it again?"

"Not tonight," said Gwen. "You need to get to sleep."

"Alright," said Morgana. By now she looked exhausted and was clearly having trouble keeping her eyes open. "Maybe tomorrow night I can return the favor."

"Maybe," said Gwen. Gwen knew that Morgana wouldn't return the favor. She preferred it when Gwen served her, which Gwen didn't have a problem with.

"Good night," said Morgana, who was half-asleep by now.

"Good night." Gwen kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams."


End file.
